


Dear Future Poe

by guineamania



Series: Star Wars Sequel Series One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, MIA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron does not like talking about his feelings but when he goes missing Finn learns more about the pilot's mental state</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Future Poe

“At oh nine hundred hours this morning Commander Poe Dameron was officially declared missing in action,” Leia stated standing in front of the assembled pilots and foot soldiers. Finn still couldn't believe it, they had lost Poe. He had been sent with two other pilots to collect an informant that had sent them a distress call. Poe had called the base saying they had been ambushed by a Star Destroyer, they all heard Black Two and Black Three be shot down and Poe hand to perform an emergency landing. The last thing they heard were the voices of Stormtroopers taking him captive. They didn't know if he was still alive but Leia believed he was. Kylo Ren knew how important Poe was in the resistance now and would want to extract all the information he could. Ren would also know that Finn and Rey would come to rescue Poe; giving him a prime time for a trap. He would also know that returning Poe damaged and on the verge of death would hurt his mother more than giving Poe a honourable death would. It was strategy. Kylo Ren was an Organa at heart; even though he inherited his grandfather’s darkness and his father’s arrogance and impatience, he would have also inherited his mother’s strategical mind. He would lose too much with Poe’s death. Finn hung onto that small scrap of hope.  
  
The rescue team gathered in the control centre. There was only going to be three of them. Stealth was the prime target here as if Kylo Ren spotted them coming he would kill Poe instantly to remove a major resistance asset. Finn was obviously going; he had insider knowledge of the star destroyers and would not sit by as he knew Poe was being tortured. Jessika had willingly nominated herself as their pilot and would fly the First Order passenger carrier they had acquired recently. The final member of their team was the Jedi but Rey wasn't coming with them. She wasn't strong enough to face off against Kylo yet and Luke refused to risk the only two surviving Jedi. So he was going. Finn was slightly in awe as the Jedi Master stood next to him facing General Leia. You will be going in dressed as Stormtroopers and Jessika in a Officer’s uniform; Finn will be taking the lead and you will all follow his lead to blend in,” Leia stated, her gaze pointed at Luke. Finn couldn't repress his little smile. Poe had told him the story of Luke and Han rescuing Leia from Darth Vader and the fact they hid as Stormtroopers.  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
Finn hurried back to the quarters he shared with Poe to grab his blasters. He knew he could easily get some from the armoury but he had grown quite fond of his own pair. Stepping in the door he was hit with the longing for Poe to be back. It was all too quiet without their commander. He rummaged in the top draw and a scrap of paper fluttered out with his holsters. It was covered in Poe’s signature scrawl. Finn stared at it for a moment as he debated whether to read it. Eventually he sat down on the bed and read it.  
  
_Dear Future Poe,_  
Now this feels stupid to do but it’s late and I can't sleep. Finn’s still in the med bay and Rey’s jetted off to find Skywalker. I can't stop the nightmares from coming. It feels like he’s still here, he’s still in my mind. Is it sad that I can't even write his name. Dr Psycoquack told me to do this; he told me that it would help keep my spirits up if I stopped bottling all the emotions up. Leia told me she would ground me if I didn't listen to him so here I am. Honestly it's not great at the moment. There's so much death and destruction and a lot of it is my fault. If I had just managed to fight off the Stormtroopers on Jakku or held out against him then this wouldn't have happened. Finn would be happy and safe, Rey wouldn't have had to face him and almost die … Han would still be here. I’ve tried to keep myself busy but the lack of sleep is taking its hold. But Finn’s getting better and it's helping. He doesn't see me as broken and I’m starting to see it too.  
Maybe I’m not all broken. Maybe I can work past it … I guess this was what this exercise was all about. Touché doc, touché.  
  
Finn couldn't stop reading it. But eventually he was drawn out of his trance. They had to be going; if Poe had been this bad after the last time Kylo Ren had him then this time would be a thousand times worse.  
  
Rey, Chewie and Snap followed them out of the base in the Millenium Falcon to help clear the way and to provide aerial back up if it was needed. The whole trip there was conducted in silence as Luke meditated and Finn was Jessika’s co-pilot. “We’ll get him back, it’ll all be okay,” Jess smiled and Finn wished he could believe her. The longer this took the lower the odds of Poe’s survival were. Leia had tried to take into account Kylo’s temper in her calculations but she had never witnessed the destruction that reigned when he was angry. And there were two things that Poe could do better than anyone else: fly and talk so much that you will do anything to get him to shut up. So if Poe couldn't fight his way out of danger he would fall back on his back up weapon.  
“You know that Ben knows Poe from before,” Luke stated, startling both Jess and Finn. “They grew up together, Leia and Shara were great friends and I fought with his father,” he continued and Finn’s eyes just widened comically. “They really cared for each other and it broke Poe’s heart that his best friend gave into the darkness,” the remorse was evident in the Jedi Master’s voice.

“I forget that Kylo wasn't always dark side,” Jess whispered and they fell back into the tense silence that had consumed most of the trip.  
  
They made it into the base without a hitch and slid through to the interrogation chambers with Finn’s guidance. There was a one way mirror looking into the cell. Luke and Finn relived the two guards and Jessika went back to guard their ship. They each had pager like devices to use as distress beacons. Finn stood looking through the mirror as Luke stood guard. Kylo Ren was in the chamber with Poe, circling Poe in the torture chair. He was gloating. Poe’s head was slumped to one side but he was still conscious, his usually cheerful face contorted into a hate filled grimace. Blood coated the left side of his face from a gash in his hair line and blood was dried in the trail from his ear. His eyes were barely open and the parts you could see were bloodshot. His left arm hung limp only supported by the entirely unneeded restraints. Poe couldn't hold his head straight, he didn't have the strength or energy to run. “Your mental defences have certainly improved since we were in this situation last time commander,” Kylo stated, drumming his fingers on the chair as he circled like a vulture.

 

Poe opened his mouth presumably to spurt out a witty reply but the pain was too much for him. He gasped out as soon as he opened his jaw which just caused Kylo to laugh. “Even your famous silver tongue deserts you now Dameron,” Kylo continued, outstretching his hand to touch Poe’s forehead. The screams tore through Finn’s soul and Luke had to physically restrain the ex-Stormtrooper from diving in there and giving them away. “That’s it flyboy, tell me all your secrets. Tell me where they are moving the Resistance Base to. Tell me what frequency the resistance operate on,” Kylo continued, Poe’s body thrashed in his bonds. His arm audibly cracked and Poe feel limp in his bonds but he was still conscious, somehow. Kylo stepped away and turned to face the one way mirror.  
“And now your little stray Stormtrooper and my uncle are here to try and save you,” Kylo stated, staring through the glass straight at that. Poe’s eyes widened as Finn’s grip tightened around his blaster. Luke was the only one that didn't look phased.  
“This is between you and me Ben, let Poe and Finn go,” Luke stated calmly as he pulled off the Stormtrooper helmet. There was no point carrying on the pretence now.  
“No, this has always been bigger than the two of us. But Poe Dameron has outlived his usefulness. So he shall die,” Kylo shrugged but as he turned and outstretched his hand, the glass shattered, sending the knight of Ren flying. Luke just vaulted through the opening like a man half his age.  
  
“Finn take Poe back to the ship. I’ll be right behind you!” The Jedi Master ordered and Finn didn't hesitate to vault over through the window and run over to Poe. Master Luke could look after himself. He was probably the only person that could look after themselves when dealing with Kylo Ren. As carefully as he could, Finn undid Poe’s bonds and lowered the injured pilot into his arms. Poe was clearly biting his lip trying not to let out the pain he was no doubt experiencing. Finn wished he could do something to help but the priority had to be getting them all out of her alive. He could hear the priming of lightsabers behind him as Kylo got back to his feet but he trusted that Luke would be able to keep the Knight of Ren occupied. “Hey you’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you,” Finn soothed as he picked up Poe. He was far too light. He had been gone long enough for this to happen; Poe must have been losing weigh back on the base. “You’re gonna be okay,” Finn whispered again. He had been so caught up in the changes in his life after he joined the resistance, he hadn’t noticed Poe’s despair. Poe nodded weakly, his eyes dull and unresponsive. It was honestly a miracle Poe was still conscious after all of this. Finn got to his feet to see Kylo being thrown against a wall and held there by Luke’s superior power.

“Get him out of here,” Luke stated, his teeth clenched with the effort of fighting against Kylo. For now he was winning but Kylo’s endurance would be stronger than Luke’s. They did need to get going.

“I’ve not leaving you,” Finn stated, Poe resting in his arms but he did start backing towards the door. Kylo’s arm twitched as Luke also started to back away.

“I’m not asking you too, just go first,” Luke stated and Finn had to agree. He set off at a jog through the door trying to find lesser known pathways towards the hanger. He couldn’t fight off people while holding Poe and there was no way to blend in as a Stormtrooper would just drag Poe not carry him. His best shot was not to run into anyone.

 

Luke pulled in behind them a couple of moments later and there was no sign of Kylo Ren.

“Is he dead?” Finn dared to ask as they continued along.

“No, I can’t kill him. He is too strong and the time is not right,” Luke stated, his lightsaber humming into life as they approached the hanger. “There are Stormtroopers through there. I will draw their attention, you get Poe back onto the ship and get Pava to fire down,” Luke explained at a whisper. Finn nodded, drawing Poe tighter into his chest. The pilot had fallen into unconsciousness and his breathing had calmed. Finn thanked the maker for small mercies, he was going to have to run and it would not be smooth for the body in his arm. Luke stepped in front of Finn, outstretching his arm to throw the doors off their hinges and flying into the hanger. This move took out a few of the guards but there were still too many turning fire on the Jedi. Finn broke out into a run, once again he had to trust that the Jedi master was covering his back. Somehow they managed to make it onto the ship and get the doors closed with Finn only sustaining a small graze on his arm from a wayward shot; it stung painfully but the adrenaline kept him going without a concern.

“Luke says to fire on the stormtroopers to give him the opportunity to get away,” Finn shouted through to Jess who was sat in the cockpit. The spin of the ship told him that she had heard him. “You’re gonna be okay,” Finn whispered again, strapping Poe down in a med pod as gently as he could with the moving ship jarring them every couple of seconds. Once Poe was secure, Finn dived into the gunner position so Jess wasn’t having to fire and steer. “Come on Luke,” Finn moaned as he fired into the crowd, hoping he wouldn’t hit the Jedi. Eventually, a flash of green signified Luke’s location and he was running towards the ship, ducking and dodging blaster fire that Finn tried to return. With an agile jump, Luke landed on the slightly open rear door and rolled inside as Jess shut it and raced out of the hanger. Tie fighters would be on their tail but they would be in hyper drive before the enemy would have a real chance.

 

They had done it.

 

Finn refused to leave Poe’s side in a way that mirrored what Poe had done for him not that long ago. The doctors were sure that physically Poe would be back in prime condition with a lot of rest and some physiotherapy. However it was his mind they could not be sure about. It had been a week and Poe showed no signs of waking up; Finn was starting to lose hope that he would at all. Rey had gently investigated his mind and could report that it was still functioning but there was no defences. It was as if Poe had been burnt out trying to fight Kylo Ren.

 

Another few days past and Finn was asleep next to Poe’s medical bed, when a pained gasp stirred him out of his sleep. “Poe, hey buddy. Stay still alright,” Finn spoke up, all traces of tiredness wiped from his mind at the sight of Poe’s hazel eyes frantically taking in his surroundings. He tried to open his mouth but the screws holding his jaw in place so it could heal, were restricting his voice. “You’re safe, you’re back on the base and Kylo Ren doesn’t know where we are. Master Luke and I came to rescue you and you didn’t tell the First Order anything,” Finn tried to explain to reassure Poe before he started jumping to the wrong conclusions. Finn’s blurted exclamations did seem to reassure the pilot and his eyes began to flutter shut again. “Just rest,” Finn smiled softly and Poe did just that.

 

The nurses allowed Poe to sit up and receive more visitors once they were certain his ribs were set and removed the screws in his jaw. Rey was the first one through the door as she embraced Finn tightly and kissed Poe softly on the forehead. “How’re you feeling?” Rey asked and Poe half-heartedly shrugged with a wince. He was not used to talking without body movements and hand gestures.

“I’m getting there. They say it is going to be a while before I’m back on my feet again but I’ll get there,” Poe replied, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Rey.

“Be careful okay, you know that we are not going to let you out of our site for at least a year now!” Rey stated and Finn had to agree. He knew they weren’t going to be able to ground Poe but he better accept their help or there would be consequences.


End file.
